After the Rain
by MegaRose
Summary: It should have been a happy ending. The king and queen should have lived happily ever after. But no one ever thought the queen would leave. Guess the pairing...
1. Default Chapter

"I'm leaving Yoh"

Her voice was so quite but so strong at the same time.

He blinked trying to take in the sight of her standing there with a suitcase in her hands.

He was there. This was happening. But why didn't it hurt more?

He felt so odd. Like he wasn't there yet he had to be. He could hear the rain pounding on the windows the coming down in a steady pour.

"I'm not coming back."

She was standing at the door. He found it hard to believe, for some odd reason, that she'd even stopped at all. She looked so set and ready. Her small frame was pulled to it's full height with her shoulders squared.

She was looking at him now. Studying the features she knows so well, waiting for him to say something, say anything. He would later comfort himself by thinking that a small part of her had been waiting for him to call out for her to stay. A small part….

But he didn't. He didn't say anything at all, at least not what she'd hoped for or expected.

He was staring out the window, fixated on some thing in the distance. The rain was coming down faster than ever. Hard and cold.

Just Like her.

Just like he was now.

" Take an umbrella. For the rain."

She left with a slam of the door and not another word.

Now he stood there. Staring at the place were she'd just stood. Ant minute now she'd be back. This was just some trick…any moment now Ren and Manta would burst in. She'd come back in a minute laughing. Then he'd laugh. They'd all laugh and it would happily ever after all over again.

He was grinning now watching the door. She was his shaman queen. He was her king…

Slowly he sunk to his knees hours later as the truth dawned on him.

It was going to be happily ever after. The king and queen would live together in happiness. The queen never walked away.

But she did.

Woo. Odd new fic. this will be an Anna Yoh so hang in there!


	2. Into the future

**Okay my people, thanks for all your reviews. Majorly encouraging!**

**This chapter is going to be a little odd due to the fact it's taking place about 60 years in the future…bear with me for a bit…It gets better! **

**Disclaimer: ………..idiots……………… **

**After the Rain Chapter 2-**

**60 years later at Tokyo Hospital**

**123123123123**

"Emi! The old man wants you! NOW!"

The dragon lady's voice echoed down the long white hall above all the noise. Emi frowned down at the medicine cart she was attempting to arrange. Of course Sakura would make her work double shifts on the hottest day of the year. Heat stroke victims were coming in left and right not to mention all the other emergency room oddities. The halls were so packed you could barely move and due to this stupid uniform she was reacquired to wear, people seemed to think she was a medical professional…not some one who scrubbed bed pans.

"Which old man?" she asked innocently as the older woman rounded the corner. This question was designed to driven the fifty eight year old nurse, who believed in wearing her dyed red hair in a be-hive style, to maximum frustration. All the other staff feared her…except Emi…who considered herself to be fearless…or stupid…

So she stood there, smiling and sweating like a pig as the nurse ranted at her. Of course there was only old man in the whole hospital who even found her tolerable, maybe only one person in the who world. Yes she needed to learn to respect her elders…now she nodded on cue and bowed her head…she was very very sorry.

"Now step to it!' Sakura bellowed at Emi making several unsuspecting people in the hall jump in horror.

Emi turned on her standard hospital candy stripper slippers rubber leaving Sakura breathing heavily.

Yoh stared out the window with a small smile on his face. It was summer again, beautiful sweet summer. The plants were thriving, the children were running about playing their games. All was at total peace.

"AH! What does she suspect me to be supper candy stripper? Blah! Do this Emi do that! Work this shift! Cover for her! Ask Tamachi she'll do anything to get that recommendation!"

Yoh smiled at the small whirl wind that had just entered his room.

"Hello Emi"

She whipped around startled knocking off half the bottles of medicine she'd been furiously arranging on his dresser. Yoh couldn't help but smile at the embarrassed blush that was making its way down her face.

"Gomen Nassi Asakura-san!"

"No problem Em, no problem at all. I was wondering if you'd ever come and see me."

"Gomen. Sakura's on a rampage. Half the workers have quit or just didn't bother to even show up… I'll try and be on time more!" she said bowing again her brown pony tail falling down in front of her face.

"You can make it up to me now by taking me for a walk." He caught the look of horror on her face as she must have been thinking about going out into the intense heat " Not out side I guess…How about down to the solarium? The plants should be blooming nicely by now."

"Of course! I think I can find a chair…just gimme a second…" she mutter walking out the door.

Yoh bowed his head down as she left. He couldn't even get out of this room with out assistance. Ah the days when movement had been free and easy. Coming and going as he pleased, being able to run and jump and train. Now he couldn't even go for a walk with out the help of a sixteen year old girl…

"I found one Asakura-San! " Emi said happily pushing an old black wheelchair in with a look of triunph on her face. "I had to snatch it away from an over active four year old but it should do fine!"

He chuckled as he stood up slowly and walked over to the chair. She knew not to offer assistance , that she would just be brushed off. She just watched as he eased himself into the chair. She flinched as a look of pain flashed across her face but bit her tongue.

Finally they were off. She smiled down at the black hair that was gathered at the nape of his neck with a red tie. She saw others in the hall smile and bow as they walked by. She knew he was giving the passer by that warm smile that was impossible not to respond to.

"Did I ever tell you about my fiancée, Emi?" He asked quietly after they got to the solarium.

"Yes but tell me again please"

"Her name was Anna and she was amazing. Tough, cold but so beautiful." He said his eyes getting that far away look they always got when he talked about her.

"We were about the same age as you Emi… children trying to play grown us in a world that was moving to fast for us. Or maybe to slow…" He trailed off looking out the window.

Emi stared up at him from her spot on the floor. She'd heard this story so many times before but it always pulled her heart. God she was sap…

"Anna was so strong. She needed more than I could ever give her. She wanted so much. So one day I guess she just got tired of waiting. Waiting on me to grow up… Waiting on fate… Waiting on everything."

"So she left me. It was raining Emi. Pouring down rain. Cold hard rain. I thought that was so funny. So funny it made me cry. I'd always told Anna she was to cold. To hard…

"And that was the last time I ever saw Anna."

"Didn't you ever try to find her?" She always asked this question. Always asked with the same amount of shock.

"I tried, but if Anna wanted to be found she wouldn't have left in the first place."

"Do you still love her?" This question was knew… not the average by far…

He was shocked at first with this sudden change then he gave a sad smile.

"The only time I think I ever stopped loving her was when she was there."

Emi blinked at this answer. Then she stood up sighing a little.

" I better take you up. Dinners soon."

Thanks so much for reading…so now…..go REVEIW!

Hey if anyone's on Gaia feel free to send me a message. My names AuthoressMegaRose


	3. Spirit

Kitty Ellen was late.

Again.

For the ninth time this month

It was the 11th.

To be brief ...she was screwed.

And not very smart since she chose today to wear her new shoes. They had looked so cute in the window. They had been on sale. They were candy apple red ((just the color of her new dress)). They were meant for her.

They also had 5 inch heals.

So Kitty Ellen was not smart, about to break an ankle and late.

Great.

Lain Miyzawa-Katze was worried.

Kitty was late.

Again.

It wasn't that she was worried about the girl... No the ditz would be ok. She had most likely over slept ((again)) No Lain wasn't worried about Kitty.

She was worried about A-Samma

Or better yet what A- Samma would do to her when she found out that the new girl that **Lain **had hired was late...

Again...

This was it. Her big day. The launch of the new line.

After all the years one would assume that she would no longer be afraid... But she was.

For all the years that Anna ((once Kyoyama , never Asakura, forever A-Chan)) had been designing she had never before done it alone. At first she was guided by Rudolfo, then her teachers and finaly the big wigs of whatever company she was working for... But now Rue was dead and she was the one in charge...

It was both thrilling and terrifying.

She surveyed her spacious office. She'd been here since one and it looked like a wrecking crew had come with her. She made a mental note to get Lain to have it cleaned before noon.

Her gaze landed on a rough sketch in a mahogany frame that was now hanging lopsided on the wall. This is what had brought her here.

It really wasn't anything special. Anyone with a trained eye could see that. On faded white paper three geishas danced in elaborate kimonos in front of a crowded room. She can't help but notice the shy look in the middle one's eye and the way her pink hair frames her face... Nor the particular shade of blue she used for the left ones hair and the fact she's a good bit shorter than the others. The last geisha is the tallest, with her green hair swept in to a style that most people have to comment on.

She studies the crowd next. She can't really help the slight smile on her lips when she sees the small boy that's peeping from under the chair, about to be trampled by someone larger who's trying to get away from a fight that broken out. The fight ((or in this case a squabble)) is taking place between a youth in fine Chinese styled robes. His fist is about to collide with a blue haired peasant.

But it had been her ticket to bigger and better things,. For when she sat outside that bath house is Kyoto on her very first break, just days after leaving her fiancé and everything she had ever known, Anna had been discovered.

Rudolfo Bursi had been a fresh new designer in Japan for new idea's. She was a lowly cleaning girl at an up scale bath house is Kyoto. It was hardly a match made in heaven but somehow the stars aligned that day and Anna found a new life while Rue found his muse.

Looking at the sketch now she has no idea why he even bothered with her. It's crude and shows no real talent... but then again he always said she was by far her worst critic.

They had struck up a conversation that day in broken Japanese. He asked her about her drawing and her name. She asked if he needed any new towels (( For it was now the English phrase she new best)). He stayed and watched her draw for the rest of her break and sought her out the next day...then the next...

That was the begging. At first she had though he was trying to seduce her, but soon after , as she went to take him a fresh set of towels and discovered him in bed with a man she changed her mind...

They struck up an odd sort of friendship. He requested her from the manger of the both house to be his guide. They walked all over the city, her trying her best to explain everything to him. Sometimes he would spend the whole day drawing ((mostly her)) others he would bring in clothing and ask her opinion, which was as blunt as always. And over time, and careful prodding he got story out of her.

A month passed and it was time for him to go back to Italy. She felt as if her heart would break again. This man was the first in such a long time to understand all of her. When she left Yoh she only managed to escape with some of herself...now when it was time for him to leave what would be left of her?

But remarkably instead of losing what was left of her, she gained so much more. Rue asked her to come back to Italy with him. To help him design his line to live in the lap of luxury... and most importantly to leave her past behind.

It was the start of her new life. She lived in his villa, ran the house and was admired. It was all she had ever wanted. His knew line came out and stunned the public. He gave the credit to his 'dear A-Chan'.

She was adored by all. She was his muse. She was anonymous.

That's what had shocked her the most. She had never been found. Not by Kino or Manta or any of the others she thought might have tried to drag her back. She lived her perfect life with no complications. She was no longer Anna Kyoyamma...she was no longer an itako. She left that world behind...

Until now.

Her knew line, Spirt, debuted today... under her real name.

For the first time in almost 50 years, Anna Kyoyama could be found.

**Ok... this is my first update in roughly a billion years on any fan fiction. I can't promise the next one will be any soon but I'm going to try because I love this story line so much.**

**To anyone who's read my other stories if you'd be interested in me continuing some of them please let me know**

**I would also like to point out that this does not really follow cannon because I haven't seen Shaman king in forever... so this is my take on what might have been.**


End file.
